Protectors of Olympus
by DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss
Summary: Ryder Jenkins used to think he was worthless, good for nothing. Then he found out he was destined to be part of an elite group called the protectors, who aid the Greek/Roman gods whenever serious help is needed. Now he has a purpose. He fights, and he's good at it. He has friends. Friends! For the first time in his life he's accepted for being different. Please just read it's great
1. Chapter 1

Forward/Chapter 1

_Hey so the owner of this account isn't me it's my friend. Please just read this story I've been told by many people it's a good idea and I hope I can say the same for my writing ability. Check it out!_

Forward

There is a group of people, spread all around the world, joined together for one purpose: to protect the ancient Greek gods from harm. They are the Protectors. Specially chosen at birth, each individual was given unique gifts- as in powers- to help them destroy the forces of darkness. Gwaine Warner: Zeus. Nadia Baske: Hestia. Terra Price: Demeter. Alexandra Sarine: Artemis. Haden Parker: Hermes. Dylan Carmine: Poseidon. Adilyn Reach: Hera. Ethan Marsh: Ares. Kozakuru Saito: Apollo. Brenton Steins: Hepheastus. Zeina Hart: Aphrodite. Ryder Jenkins: Hades. Rachelle Linston: Athena. Slowly, the protectors came, one by one, varying in ages, until there was only one missing: Ryder. No one knew where he was and there was no way to find out. Without a full team, it was difficult to defeat ancient evils. Soon enough, Alexandra and Rachelle fell to the dark forces, creating a need for replacements. Pallas Dunwood, the girl with the highest IQ in the country, was chosen to serve as Athena's protector. Haden immediately recommended his sister, Cade, for Artemis' protector, he won a very heated argument with Adilyn, and Cade was chosen. Cade, being very skilled with technology, set out on a hunt to find Ryder. She checked phone records, medical records, she even hacked into the FBI's most wanted list! It took her 6 months, but she finally succeeded. She had found Ryder Jenkins.

Chapter 1

Haden woke up to the sound of banging. A loud, continuous banging, like metal on metal, rang through his ears, and probably those of everyone else in the manor. Groggily, he reached over to the bedside table, moving his hand around rapidly in search of his phone. Once he had it in his grasp, he checked the time. 2:30 am. The banging had not stopped. Haden sat up with great difficulty, not wanting to leave his warm, comfortable bed. He swung his legs to the floor and lifted to a standing position, starting towards the door in complete darkness. Haden opened the door and sighed. Cade was pacing up and down the hall, clashing a spoon to a metal pan. She made her way to the end of the hall, and, upon seeing him, stopped the noise.

"Haden, good you're up. Now if only everyone else would just GET UP!" She shouted the last two words louder than any noise she had made with the pan. Haden leaned in the doorway, too tired to put up with this tonight. Still, he tried to be patient as always.

"Cade, what are you doing? It's almost three in the morning, people are trying to sleep."

She looked almost amused. "Oh, so I guess you don't want me to tell you where your missing protector is..." She trailed off, baiting Haden to continue the conversation.

His eyes widened and he stood up straight. "You know where Ryder is?"

She nodded, smirking.

Haden didn't hesitate. He went down the hall, swinging doors open, shouting at the others to get out of bed. Within minutes, there were thirteen people, including himself and Cade, squished into the hallway. Eleven pairs of eyes looked towards Haden with great annoyance. He didn't care, he was too excited.

"Ok I know you're all probably really mad right now," he started. "but Cade's done something amazing."

Adilyn, a look of death in her eyes, spoke up from the middle of the group. "What? Did your dear sister finally grow a brain?"

Cade just smiled at her and said "I wouldn't insult the person who just made this team complete."

Nadia tensed. "You don't mean...you're saying that..."

Cade nodded

Nadia expression changed into something close to gratitude, but nowhere near a smile, not that Haden expected anything less from her "You found him? But...how...?"

"Well I've been running phone records internationally for months but it was like this kid dropped off the grid of something. That is, until yours truly looked through some old school yearbooks and found a picture of 4th grade Ryder Jenkins in Toronto. He would be about 14 now, just starting high school."

Brenton, his face redder than a tomato, spoke from the back. "Cade, t-that's amazing."

She smiled "It's what I do."

"What now?" Someone said from a spot next to Haden. He jumped, he hadn't seen Pallas standing there, she was almost invisible.

Everyone turned to Haden, him being the oldest. He sighed again. "I guess..." He pointed two fingers in the direction of Nadia and Gwaine. "You two are going to Canada."

_Hope you liked that. I have the next chapter typed and will most likely post it very son, maybe even today! There will be much more adventure, suspense, and I have a bit of romance planned if that's cool with you guys. This chapter doesn't really say much about the characters sorry. Personalities to come! Later!_

_-#1Rogue (my real screen name)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I told you guys I'd put the next chapter up soon. I actually just finished publishing the first chapter._

Chapter 2

Life for Ryder was boring. Every day, it was the same thing, wake up, go to school, come home, practice lacrosse, and basically do whatever his uptight dad told him to. If he was asked to clean the kitchen, search through the attic, or walk three miles into town just to go to school, Ryder would begin the task no questions asked.

He didn't like that, living in fear of his father, but he couldn't help it. Home was the only place he had to go. Ryder was a loner at school, and he usually kept to himself at lacrosse practices, trying to avoid unnecessary conflict.

That was his life. Did he want more out of it? Of course. Did he want to be adventurous, outgoing, the guy that everyone knew? Absolutely, but that came with attention. Attention that Ryder didn't necessarily want. If people started actually paying attention to him, they would notice that he would stare off into dark corners for hours before anyone broke him out of the trance. They would notice he talked to, sometimes even had full conversations with, people that just weren't there. They would think he was crazy, and that would send Ryder straight back to the bottom.

So, for now, Ryder was fine being the loner. He had friends, not that anyone could see them. For as long as he could remember, Ryder could see people, people that others couldn't see. At first, Ryder thought they were normal people like him, sectioned off from the world, just like he was, but no. That all changed when he struck up a conversation with a man that mysteriously appeared in his backyard. A man who's one distinguished feature was that he carried his severed head in his left hand. Then Ryder knew, he knew the reason he could see what others couldn't. He knew why his dad didn't notice the people that seemed to float down the street.

For the longest time, Ryder would want to blend in, put on his chosen black attire, and hide in the shadows, the only light coming from the surprising hazel color of his eyes. That was how Ryder spent his entire life, but now he knew. Ryder knew that the people he was seeing weren't alive, they were dead. Some had been for a long time. Ryder Jenkins knew that he could talk to ghosts.

That was fine. He learned to live with it, it didn't bother Ryder in the slightest. He went through each day, each slow, painfully boring day, brushing his black mop of hair to the side, jutting a chin towards shadowy figures on the sides of the street. For Ryder, this was normal. Everything was going smoothly. No dodgeballs had hit Ryder in the face lately, no one pushed him against the wall for being a slow walker in the halls, causing him to drop all his books. For once, Ryder was fine with his life, the life he had in Canada, in a small house a few miles out of Toronto.

For once, Ryder was happy.

_Sorry for shortness, more to come soon and if you read or have read Kingdom Keepers by Ridley Pearson, I have a few fanfics up for that fandom and my friend who owns this account has fanfics for Maximum Ride!_

_-#1Rogue_


End file.
